Fresh Drops
by Adicia
Summary: A story about the struggles of an average Pandemonian Elementalist, who strives to the harsh reality of the game. She's on a quest of selling a certain legendary accessory.
1. Chapter 1 - Versuchen

**Chapter 1: Versuchen**

It was an ordinary day at 《Arad》, business running as usual across the streets and avenues of 《Underfoot》. Merchants and adventurers alike clamoring and crowding the scenery, a girl with a peculiar pointy ears and an eggplant-like colored long twin-tail hair sighed.

"This is hopeless... I wonder if this thing would amount to anything."

It was a young 《Pandemonian》 female dressed in a Gothic Lolita fashion; she is a level 86 「Overmind」. Trudging through the heavily crowded path of 《Underfoot》. She's been walking around aimlessly, as if looking for something or someone. Amidst the crowd, a tall lanky guy with a cowboy hat shouted.

" **Amaretto! Over here!** "

The 《Pandemonian》 girl looked at the direction of the man who is waving and calling her name.

"Is that him? Oh, it is! Hey! GreenJake, what took you so long!?"

An 《Empyrean》 descend named GreenJake, a level 86 「Raven」 wearing a jet black attire with a sleek darkened hair.

They meet in the middle of 《Underfoot》 plaza, under the dim chilling afternoon sky. It was a perfect weather for the girl to do her dealings. They went in a nearby café, and occupied the available table. A waitress with blonde hair wearing modest clothes, attended to their presence.

The ambiance of the café gives a tranquil and revitalizing atmosphere, that soothes a person's soul due to its cleanliness and classy style. Staying there will surely make anyone relax.

They both ordered a coffee and sweet confectioneries, after taking their orders the waitress left with a smile.

"So, what will be your plans for today?" GreenJake asked Amaretto with a curious face.

The girl grabbed her bag and took out something from it, and placed the thing at the top of the table.

"I've been exerting my utmost effort to sell this god forsaken thing for a month." She answered with a painful expression painted in her face. The thing she's pertaining at was a legendary accessory named 【Tau's Captain Symbol】 that drops from an ancient dungeon, it was a place called 《Vilmark Area 50》.

This is where the empire performed their inhumane experiments and vile dark dealings, hidden from the eyes of the public. Later on, it got shut down abruptly due to an unforeseen debacle.

"Knowing how laughable our unstable economy are, my hopes of selling this item dwindles every passing day." Amaretto know this very well but she still clings to that minuscule light of hope, as if she's disillusioned.

While murmuring to her situation, the waitress returned bringing their orders in a tray.

After she gracefully placed their orders, the waitress leaves saying "Enjoy your meal~."

"Hmm, _interesting_ indeed." GreenJake uttered these words after examining the legendary bracelet.

"What do you think, Jake? Will someone really buy this item?" She asked while putting two sugar cubes into the obsidian colored surface of the coffee.

【Tau's Captain Symbol】

A legendary bracelet that drops from a monster called Tau Captain. If at 80% or lower HP, Attack/Movement Speed +3% and Casting Speed +5%. If at 30% or more MP, Physical/Magical Critical +7%. Attacks have a 3% chance of adding one of the following options for 20 seconds.  
\- HP/MP +15%  
\- STR/INT +180 and VIT/SPR +90 - Movement/Attack Speed +25% and Casting Speed 30%

"This is truly something, something that you want to throw into a disassembler, without remorse." With that despondent remarks, he took the fork and stabbed the sides of the shortcake.

Amaretto's dejected disposition can be seen as she stares blankly at the legendary bracelet. Then she took a sip of coffee.

"This is getting nowhere huh, I guess the only option left for me is that _'method'_."

"That method? You mean [Compounding] that piece of trash, into another legendary item at Seria? Have you considered the other options? Like, selling it cheap or so." GreenJake as he wipes his mouth with a pristine white handkerchief.

"Do you even have the materials ready for it? If not, then you are going to spend a handful amount. Mind you that this is another gamble. Though, I think it's not that bad at all."

"I know, but [Compounding] it into another legendary could be risky, it might become another shining garbage or something worth a hundred million gold. In the end, everything is factored by luck isn't? Just like this whole game."Amaretto understood the investment needed and the underlying risk, if she went down into this path.

"I am going to sell this thing again today, and if that didn't pan out, then I have no choice, it's either this thing rots with me or it turns into something less insignificant."

After saying these words, she puts the freshly emptied cup in the small plate.

"There's no use wallowing it here, we have to go now." Before they leave, she returned the bracelet into her bag and left their payment at the table.

"I agree, well you never know. This might be your lucky day." GreenJake added a bit optimism.

The waitress bowed politely as she see the customers leaving the café.

After their respite, they exited the café with the hope of selling Amaretto's legendary bracelet. GreenJake gazed at the plaza's crowd, and proceeded to distract himself by staring at the gray skies.

* * *

Notes:

Arad - The world they reside in.

Underfoot - The main capital, it is abundant of adventurers and merchants.

Pandemonian - A race that lives in Pandemonium, this is where the female and male mages originates.

Empyrean - A world above Arad, technological advancement and celestial tall people can be found here.

Overmind - The 2nd advancement of Elementalist, currently the highest class they can be.

Raven - The 2nd advancement of Ranger, currently the highest class they can be.

Legendary Grade - A category of an item that is next to Epic grade. Some legendary items can rival Epics.

Compounding - A system in the game, that allows you to change any Rare, Unique, and Legendary grade items randomly into another item according to its own grade.


	2. Chapter 2 - Mittlerer

**Chapter 2: Mittlerer**

The crisp air blowing down the occupied streets of 《Underfoot》, was pleasant enough to devoid its uncomfortable hemmed surroundings. The two resumes their perilous quest, with the hopes of selling the accursed item.

"Look pipsqueak, even if you sell that to me with that price. I am not going to get any _remarkable_ returns from it." A disgruntled 「Monk」 with a burly stature expounds his disagreement to the deal.

"B-but you could resell this higher later, when our economy stops being shi-" Before she could finish speaking, she were interrupted.

"I regret to say this, but you need to ask another person. Well then, pardon me." The burly man left with a disgust in his face and disappears, blending into the crowd.

As to her dismay, she continued pressing on, going stall to stall and person to person. Amaretto's meager stamina starts to wane...

"Good thing, the weather is cold today or else I'll return to my inn immediately. Hey Ama, why don't you ask that lady elf over there?" A suggestion from GreenJake, scanning the surroundings keenly.

Her next prospect is a level 86 「Gaia」 who possesses a beautiful solemn appearance with a voluptuous body; she adorn a long black hair that reaches her legs, in contrast to her lavish crimson outfit that somewhat airs royalty.

"Q-Quies?"

"Oh, why hello there Amaretto. Fancy meeting you here, doing business today?" The elven lady asked with a serene smile in her face.

"Yes. In fact, I've been looking around for a potential buyer of this legendary bracelet." Then Amaretto took out the 【Tau's Captain Symbol】 from her bag.

"May, I?" (Quies)

Amaretto gives the bracelet to Quies. The elven beauty had a serious look while inspecting the said item.

"This is an interesting accessory, if only the conditional effects of it aren't horrible. I would buy it, but then this is a glorified rubbish." And she followed up another words. "I am currently building a support setup items, sadly this bracelet fails to be in that category."

Quies returns the bracelet after explaining herself.

"Have you tried the 《Auction House》? You could list that item there for a low price to fish buyers easily."

"I already did that, it's been there for a month but to no avail, nobody takes it." She answered with a discontented expression.

"That's most unfortunate to hear. I wish I could help you with your predicament but I, too, have some pressing matters to attend. However, I will try to ask my guild members if they are interested in your bracelet. I shall notify you if ever, there is someone took an interest."

Amaretto nods and smile, she understands that the item is indeed practically useless. The chances of finding a buyer for it is abysmal. GreenJake is silently listening to the conversation while lighting up his cigarette behind.

"I appreciate your time and sentiments, Quies. I guess, I should give it more a few tries."

"Best of luck Amaretto. If you will excuse me, I shall take my leave now." The elven lady bows and set off with a gentle smile.

The two looks for a vacant bench, they sat to alleviate their exhaustion. They watched the crowd's simultaneous activities, where adventurers and merchants continues their struggle and trades.

"It's already 3:51 PM, time sure goes fast when you are having fun or not." Smoke exits from the mouth of the Empyrean gunner as he utter these words.

"Are you really that in dire need of gold? Planning to buy something or you just want to sell it?"

Amaretto looks up at the afternoon skies and answered. "Honestly, I have nothing particular in mind. All I want is to get rid off this damn thing. It irks me to no end that this bracelet is a legendary grade but in reality it's trash!"

And then in that very moment.

"Looking _gloomy_ as ever, aren't we? You sullen lass!" (?)

A man with a silver hair approaches them...

* * *

Notes:

Monk - A subclass variant of Priest class.

Gaia - The 2nd advancement of Elven Knight, currently the highest class they can be.

Auction House - A system that allows the adventurers to list their items for bidding. By using this feature, a certain percentage of tax is imposed to every sold item.


	3. Chapter 3 - Schließung

**Chapter 3: Schließung**

Their laid-back discussion were interjected by a seemingly condescending individual.

Those comments came from a man with a tied up silver hair, wearing a white outfit with a mix of black colors and red scarf. He wields 【Liberation Long Lance】 which is a legendary grade weapon.

Amaretto and GreenJake were bothered by those snarky remarks, they tilted their heads at the left direction to see the stranger.

"Have at you Silver, I don't have the time for your paltry sarcasm." The annoyed 《Pandemonian》 girl responded.

Silvernius is a level 86 「Durandal」, he is been acquainted with Amaretto for a long time ever since they arrived at 《Arad》.

"Watch it young miss, I'm just joking. There's no need to be riled up. Ha ha ha!"

"Oh shut it, what brings you here?"

"I've just finished my shopping. I bought all the new Rare Avatars I needed. Goodness gracious, these people are hard to deal with. Most of them doesn't welcome the idea of haggling or let alone fair pricing. This economy turned into a massive shit." Silvernius continued to rant about his qualms from his previous transactions. "And I noticed your gloomy aura from the distance, I presumed it was you, because of the Gothic dress and hair color. I'm pretty sure the combination of your outfit and distinction are _ghastly impeccable_. "

"Gloomy aura? Ghastly impeccable? Insipid man, do you want me to cast **Astral Storm** at you?!" She stood up as her bloodlust starts to emit.

"H-hey, calm down Ama, he's just kidding. Don't blow up this place." GreenJake hastily quells Amaretto's anger with a worried laughter.

"I concur with that gentleman, I am just brightening up your day! Stop being so serious or else you will start getting wrinkles!"

Amaretto clicks her tongue, regaining her composure slowly.

"Tch. Drivel aside, Silvernius I would like you to meet my friend GreenJake."

"Hello, I'm GreenJake. I am here to accompany Amaretto in her objective, because I have nothing else to do. She's been trying to sell a certain legendary item."

"Well met. The name is Silvernius. So, I see and let me guess. The item doesn't sell, yes?"

After introducing each other, they end it with a firm handshake.

"Allow me to tell the entirety of it." Amaretto explained everything that transpired a few hours earlier to Silvernius. The 「Durandal」 understood the situation easily.

Silvernius rubbed his chin after listening to the whole story. "Uh-huh, I understand. That's sounds really terrible. At this time, finding a buyer is closer to zero."

"..."

Amaretto knitted her eyebrows while crossing her arms. "Is it? Well shit, I am really going for that [Compounding] method at the end of the day."

"I'm afraid so, do you still have a choice? I bet not. The only thing I can contribute is to join you guys, since I have nothing better to do as well."

"Isn't that great Ama? More moral support for your [Compounding] attempt later!" GreenJake says with delight.

"That was unnecessary but it's fine I guess? Alright guys, shall we head to Seria? I only have one shot for this."

Silvernius nodded. "Absolutely, perhaps we should go to 《Moonlight Tavern》 for a drink after your business with Seria."

As the sun sets down, the party proceeds to the innermost part of the city, where Seria's room is located. The lamps in the street starts to light up, giving birth to the lovely city lights of 《Underfoot》. The busy night encompasses the whole vicinity. Scrumptious aroma lingers along the way, people starts setting up food stalls. More and more adventurers flocking the area. The air becomes colder, the breeze was a great match for eating outdoors.

"Ah man, I want this ordeal to end soon. I'm starving." GreenJake's famished stomach starts to growl.

"Me too GreenJake, well our little miss won't take that too long. [Compounding] takes only a few minutes."

These two men banters on their way to the destination, Amaretto didn't pay attention to them because her mind is swirling with doubt and anxiety. After a couple of minutes walking, they finally arrived.

"We are here now, it's time to end this once and for all." She approaches the door, with a sharp glint in her eyes.

Amaretto knocks at Seria's door.

"Please come in."

The party were warmly greeted by Seria Kirmin.

"Welcome dear adventurers~! What can I do for you?"

"Hello Seria, this _little girl_ is the one who has a business with you. We just tagged along."

Numerous veins popped on Amaretto's forehead.

"L-little girl? You sure do know how to infuriate me easily. I shall end you today as well if you want!"

Seria Kermin nervously smiles at the situation developing in front of her.

"Please stop it guys, this isn't a place for an argument. Don't forget our objective!" GreenJake interrupted them before the inane chatter goes longer.

"Silver, you will treat us a dinner after this for pissing me off." Amaretto proclaimed it while glaring at the silver haired man.

Silvernius conceded right away."Okay. Okay, I get it. I'm sorry, can you just compound now?"

"C-compounding? So you want me to compound something?" Seria starts to get excited all of a sudden.

"Yes, I want you to compound this thing." Amaretto takes out 【Tau's Captain Symbol】from her bag.

"Ah, I see. That's an odd looking bracelet. Well, I assume you have the materials for the Compounding Ritual right?"

"Yes, though I can only compound once. I have four [Legendary Souls] remaining."

"Understood, if everything is set. Please follow me."

The party followed Seria into the next room. The room was strangely decorated in a cute way, there is also a peculiar pedestal that brims with magical energy in the center of it.

"Please place your legendary bracelet at the top of that pedestal and kindly give me the compounding materials."

Amaretto followed Seria's instructions, she gave everything needed for the procedure.

After receiving the materials, Seria went near the pedestal, she opened a small chamber below and stuffed all the materials there. She closed it gently afterwards, affirming that the ritual is ready.

Seria's excitement is obvious in her sparkling eyes. "Alright, we can start anytime now~!"

"Hoping for the best, you shall win tonight!" GreenJake adjusted his cowboy hat.

"This better be good, at least something worthy may appear." Silvernius said these, branded by curiosity.

Her hype wells up but she tries to hide it, Amaretto gave the go signal. "Okay, let's do this Seria."

"Everyone, please stand back. I will start the [Compounding] Ritual now!"

Seria closes her eyes and chants an incomprehensible mantra, it seems to be an ancient fairy language. A comforting light gathers at the center of the room, spiraling in the pedestal. It looks like a gaudy light show, various colors flashing, mixing, and revolving as if there's a festival happening. The three adventurers are astonished by the occurring flashy event.

All the light gathers in the position of the legendary bracelet, condensing and creating a huge sphere of prismatic light enveloping the item. As the fleeting festival of light ends, a new legendary item is compounded. The name of the item was...

Seria opens her eyes and exclaim. "It is complete! Thanks for waiting!"

The legendary item materialized into a lush-green colored veil. Seria slowly walks into the middle to verify the item.

"Huh? Let's see... This item's name is called... 【Shadow Seeker Priest Veil】, A legendary grade sub-equipment."

【Shadow Seeker Priest Veil】

A legendary sub-equipment that gives +38 to all stats.

Increase Shadow Damage +18

Increase Shadow Resist +30

Attacks creates a 3% chance of casting the Shadow Priest's Void.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Seria Kermin is baffled at the their petrified reaction. She's wondering why everyone upheld such expression.

"?"

"Ehh, what's wrong guys? Isn't this a popular item nowadays?" A perplexed Seria asked with a question mark popping at her head.

"... Oh well, at least we tried." (GreenJake)

Silvernius shares his opinion to the matter. "Hmm. Truth to be told, she has more chances of selling that. People still buy that joke of an item until now. According to the next update, the broken epic set called 【Dark Gothic Set】 will get a nerf. That is why, the price of that item that starts from 150m went down to 25m gold. People use that legendary sub-equipment to further optimize the said epic set. Unfortunately, you don't need to wear that item anymore because the reworked version of 【Dark Gothic Set】 doesn't require the bonus it gives."

"To summarize, this is another trash?" (GreenJake)

"Yes, in a way but for some unknown reason. Some people buy it, I don't know if they are dumb or just plain obtuse. But yeah, this is better than that loathsome bracelet." (Silvernius)

"So, there's still a market for it, isn't that nice? Don't you agree Amaretto? Hey, Amaretto? Are you listening? Amarettooo?" (GreenJake)

Seria and the two men stared at the mortified 「Overmind」. In Amaretto's perspective, it's like the time freezes around her. Her five senses are blocked by something, rendering her to grasp the situation. She is in a great disbelief that her last gamble didn't turn out well.

GreenJake step up and shakes the frozen 「Overmind」 and tries to bring her back to reality, but she remains unfazed. Seria also joined the fray and lend a hand too.

After three minutes of nonstop budging and calling Amaretto, their effort comes into fruition. Her detached self returns to her senses.

"Ugh, I... Okay. What the hell happened?"

In a sarcastic tone, Silvernius snickered. "Heh. Welcome back to 《Arad》 young lady, how's your brief journey in the other side?"

"I'm glad, you are alright. Your newly compounded legendary turns out not to be that bad." Seria's uneasiness dissipates as she holds the 《Pandemonian》 girl's hands.

Suddenly, GreenJake remembered something important. "Indeed, I agree with Seria. If I recall correctly, there's a few adventurers echoing about buying that 【Shadow Seeker Priest Veil】 lately. I still remember their names, if you want, we can contact one of them right now."

"Sounds a plausible proposition Jake. As I said, the lowest you can get is 25m gold." Silvernius responded with a reaffirming attitude.

"Really? I don't mind selling it for 25m gold, it is better than nothing." Light returned to Amaretto's dead eyes.

Then just like that, a decision has been made. Ten minutes has passed, Amaretto successfully contacted the adventurer who's looking for that legendary sub-equipment. She made a quick arrangements for it.

"Whew, I'm relieved that things didn't end up horribly. Is there anything else you want me to do dear adventurers?" (Seria)

"That's all Seria, thanks for helping us. It was truly a 'unique experience', I had fun really. I am going to meet the buyer at the entrance of 《Guild Master's Hall》." (Amaretto)

"The pleasure is mine, I am always willing to help every adventurers. Also, it gives me joy whenever someone ask me to compound their items. Come back again anytime if you require my services. I'm just here if you need me." (Seria)

"I appreciate it, we shall take our leave now. Farewell Seria and see you next time."

"Good bye everyone, be well."

Seria smiled and waves while watching the party leaves the room. They return to the busy streets of 《Underfoot》 again.

"We will stay here. Hurry up and go meet the person you are dealing. After you are done we will head to 《Canna's Restaurant》. I heard they serve the best _Tau Steak_ in the city."

This caught the attention of GreenJake. "Tau Steak?"

"Yes, not only that but they also serve a Sea Food Express in which includes the most finest edible aquatic lifeforms from 《Empyrean》. There's also a Wild Berry Parfait, Blueberry Mana Crumble, Canna's Unique Experience Pudding, RC Moonpie, and several other delectable menu." Silvernius nonchalantly continues. This provoked Amaretto.

"I didn't feel the hunger until you mentioned those foods." She can't complain that much because she needs to meet someone right now. She dismissed it easily.

"Okay. I'll be back in a minute, this will be done shortly. I'm starving thanks to that sodding bastard."

"Feeling energetic now, I see. Ha ha, it's all thanks to me!" (Silvernius)

Amaretto hurriedly left the area and went straight to 《Guild Master's Hall》. She saw the adventurer waiting for her at the meeting place, she was another level 86 「Overmind」, presumably a 【Dark Gothic Set】 user. There was no problem in the dealings, it ended up fast and nicely. Both 「Overminds」 thanked each other for the successful deal and parted ways merrily. Amaretto returned to the place where she left her companions.

"So, how was it?" (GreenJake)

"Nothing that much, the deal was successful. Although I have no idea why she bought that thing for 25m gold, she is also an 「Overmind」 and a 【Dark Gothic Set】 user like me. Maybe she's uninformed, anyway I could care less about it. Problem solved and we can fill our stomach now."

The two congratulated the jaded 「Overmind」, at this point they can finally take their well deserved dinner. The party headed to 《Canna's Restaurant》. The place is filled with hungry adventurers wolfing down their meal, the whole staff were totally engrossed attending to each and every customer. The vibrant mouthwatering smell permeating the restaurant, will make a person drool involuntarily. In addition to that, the interior style imposes a welcoming ambiance with its gold chandelier and adventurous spirit. It strikes a chord to every adventurers and townspeople.

Amaretto smirked and says."By the way Silver, you are paying for tonight. You think I forgot? Well, too bad for you. We are also going to 《Moonlight Tavern》 after this. It's still in your tab."

"Sheesh, I know already you little damn extortionist!" Regret plastered at Silvernius' face.

Everyone ordered to their heart's content, GreenJake devouring a mountain of Tau Steak in bliss. Meanwhile, Amaretto seems to be happily taking her time consuming a plethora of desserts. There's a childish feeling building up inside, she's trying to suppress it with a stern face. Silvernius looks defeated, contemplating about why he let himself get dragged into this situation. Eventually he shrugged it off and proceed to eat the Hyper Tau Mushroom Burger.

After finishing their feast, they head to 《Moonlight Tavern》 as planned. The three enjoyed the cold breeze blowing on their way to the tavern, treading the eventful evening streets of 《Underfoot》. The day ended up with fulfillment under the starry night.

* * *

Notes:

Legendary Soul - This is a material required for compounding a legendary grade item. Re-rolling a legendary item needs four legendary souls per attempt.

RC Moonpie - RC means _REMOVE CHINA_.

Durandal - The 2nd advancement of Skirmisher, currently the highest class they can be.

Liberation Long Lance - A very strong legendary weapon for Skirmisher, this is an adequate weapon for endgame.

Astral Storm - Elementalist's first awakening skill. She summons elemental pillars that obliterates the enemy.

Seria Kirmin - An Elf who reincarnated as a human that helps every adventurers. She has a broad and extensive knowledge of all things.

Shadow Seeker Priest Veil - A legendary-sub equipment frequently used by people who owns Dark Gothic Set, it became relatively useless after the Dark Gothic Set nerf at 11/22/2016 in DFO Global.

Dark Gothic Set - One of the most powerful and broken Epic set in the game, it takes huge time, effort, and luck to complete it. It got nerfed at a certain update but still a strong set for magic type classes, especially if they can utilize Shadow Element. This is also very prominent in every high-end Overmind in the Global Server.

Canna's Restaurant - Most probably owned by Canna.

Moonlight Tavern - A tavern located at the sewer, it is owned by Suisha, a lone surviving elf that has a tragic past.

Guild Master's Hall - A place where most of the adventurers takes their class advancements. Training Area is also located here.

Unique Experience - This is a long running meme in DFO Global server. It denotes some of the stupid decisions they made when creating and giving an event/updates in-game.


End file.
